


Reminiscence

by Kwz325



Series: Heartfelt [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pure Shameless Self-Indulgent Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwz325/pseuds/Kwz325
Summary: The earl and his butler make their periodic visit to the Phantomhive domains.Inspired by and based on chapter 132.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Real Ciel stayed dead (sorry RC) or before the drama anyway.

One of the duties of the Earl of Phantomhive was to protect and manage the terrains which comprised his property. He must, by extension, account for the needs of the people who resided in them, for if he didn’t they might choose to leave, an occurrence that didn’t benefit the land, its owner or the inhabitants. The survey of his domains and the communication with the tenants became an important part in bounding with the people and showing that the Phantomhives, though distant and feared for their dangerous reputation, have always been considered charismatic and kind to the ones they have under their care.

This task, then, could not exclude the present Earl of Phantomhive, and so he rode on his carriage, his loyal butler with him. The weather was nice, the day sunny and the sky clear, the scent of moist grass and earth lingering from a recent drizzle. A perfect day to be in an uncovered carriage, where he could wave back and nod at the people they passed by, some of which went out of their houses for the sole purpose of greeting him, vowing or even wishing him well. No less popular than his predecessors, Ciel did his best to humor them. Rumors of his back story had been floating around for years, he was sure, and though ill-willed some, others just helped him inspire admiration.

His butler was at the reins, driving them to the vicar’s church, like any of the visits he did periodically to these parts. To Sebastian, however, it seemed that today felt different, as he noticed his young master looked distracted and hesitant, despite how pleasant his smiles appeared to be. The silence they would normally accept comfortably felt alien and Sebastian had served him for too long a time to overlook there was something off. He also knew better than to ask directly, and unfortunately he couldn’t guess what would have his master so immersed in thought.

When they arrived to the vicar, they had the usual conversation. Protocol greetings and questions, some news about the neighboring villages, some important event, some fixing that should be done somewhere and even small talk. After they were finished, the vicar said, just before they left, "you have grown to be a great earl, my lord. You have founded a toy company, and at such a young age. Please, allow me to say how I respect you."

Something quick flashed in the young earl’s eyes, but it passed unseen by the vicar. He smiled humbly and simply responded "you flatter me, thank you. I don’t know what to say."

"Have a safe travel, my lord."

Sebastian had seen it, nonetheless, and he couldn’t ignore it.

Their next stop was a field not far away from their position. The families in charge of working the land had requested for his supervision, as they asked for an improvement in the irrigation system that could cover them all. While he helped his master on the carriage, Sebastian couldn’t avoid to ask "is there something wrong, young master? You don’t seem alright. Are you feeling ill?"

"I’m fine, let’s just get this over with," he responded, with no real annoyance in his voice, just weariness.

"This is our first stop and you already look tired. You usually show more endurance than that," Sebastian added with a smirk, teasing him, but his master just answered with a hum and a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes. That last event made him worried, for the young lord would never accept that insinuation so passively.

Arriving to their next stop, the people welcomed him with all the reverence and respect they would usually give him. Some took the liberty of giving him gifts; a lord so young it could be their own son inspired a sense of protectiveness in them, and they didn’t have any big a complaint to feel other thing than gratitude for him. Moments like these contrasted greatly with the hidden function of the Phantomhive head as the queen’s watchdog, feared in the underground.

After finishing their business there, they had a hard time leaving. The families insisted even Sebastian must receive a gift and their cheerful chatter didn’t give them an easy way of escape. Surrendering and returning to the carriage to put the five baskets worth of food and presents, the butler noticed his master was absent. Looking around and finding him sitting on a grass field alone didn’t make him feel any less concerned.

"Young master-"  _we are ready to leave_ , he was about to say, but decided against it. His lord was sitting with his arms around his legs, his cape carefully arranged under him as to not soil his other clothes and his hat in one hand. He looked pensive, like he had looked all day, but sadness was now clear on his features. Sebastian was at a loss of how to proceed. "You should inform me if there’s something wrong-"

"It’s alright," Ciel interrupted him. His voice was steady, though his tone was soft. "I just need a moment." He was showing the strength he always mustered when he was in a state of anguish. Sebastian couldn’t permit himself to leave his side.

"Can I help you in any way?"

A soft breeze passed them and Ciel let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. The air ruffled their hair and clothes slightly and the earl’s face stopped being visible as he bowed down his head. The sky continued to be just as clear as when they had arrived and the view the extensive fields presented was undeniably beautiful, even calming. The peace this scene offered was, indeed, contrasting with their reality.

Sebastian gave up the prospect of an answer and stayed patiently standing at his master’s side, attentive. He was surprised to find that, after the short silence, his master looked ahead with that same contemplative air he’d had around him all this time and said "I just remembered something from long ago. Today… reminded me of that."

After this vague confession, they fell silent again, sharing the unusual change in scenery. Sebastian waited quietly until his master put the hat back on his head, a sign that he was ready to leave. He quickly offered his hand to help him stand and his lord took it distractedly, occupied with brushing any dirt off and fixing the rest of his clothes.

"My master is too popular around here," Sebastian commented when they were back at the carriage. "You’ll have to excuse me and travel a little cramped, I can't fit all the baskets in the front seat."

"I don’t mind." The earl’s face looked softer now and he seemed to be more relaxed than before, having gone back to his more usual scowl. He continued to be unresponsive when he didn’t have an audience to please, though. When Sebastian sat and took the reins, a chuckle escaped his lips before he could repress it, for his master presented a picturesque view sulking in the middle of big baskets full of all kinds of farming goods. "What?" he asked, his scowl deepening.

"You present quite a scene, young master, frowning like that. It almost looks like we are countrymen carrying our harvest."

"And you find that funny?"

"The contrast amuses me, indeed," Sebastian responded, beaming a playful smile.

"Bastard," his master whispered and looked away. Sebastian sat straight and set the carriage to motion.

"That’s not a way for so a respectable lord to treat his faithful servant. What would the people from just now think?"

"A good servant wouldn’t laugh at his master’s expense."

"I would never do that, my lord."

Ciel shook his head, a very faint smile tugging at his face. "It’s pointless. Be a good servant and stop talking, then."

"As you wish," he said solemnly.

"Unbelievable."

They followed the schedule they had set perfectly, and were very relieved to find the basket incident didn’t happen twice. There was barely space for the earl to not feel packed at present.

It had been a long day and darkness was falling upon them. They still had an hour left to travel, but the cool breeze made it a relaxing ride, and as Sebastian could take care of any eventuality that could arise, they weren’t in much a hurry. Ciel had changed seats when they had arrived to the main road and was now reclined on the bench opposite, giving his back to his butler but closer to him. It had been a while since they had last said a word, the silence seeming more comfortable and less charged to Sebastian now that he compared it to the one prior. He wanted to be sure.

"Are you asleep, young master?"

"As if I could sleep with all these things around me."

"Indeed. Are you feeling better now?"

"You are particularly impertinent today, Sebastian."

Hearing his master scold him and call his name, when he hadn’t done so in the whole evening, gave him a sense of relief he found strangely soothing. "Please, forgive me."

"I do feel rather tired. Talking to so many people is exhausting."

"You received a lot of compliments. I believe today’s visit was a success."

"You could say so."

"I think you were very graceful, my lord. Should we go faster, then?"

"No, I’m enjoying the ride. Also, stop the flattery."

"But it’s only true. You looked almost sweet, talking to all those villagers. How surprised would they be if they knew your true self is quite the opposite..."

Ciel turned around and looked up at him, disbelieving. "This is why I don’t treat you like a good servant."

Sebastian faked surprise. "Is it because I indulge you too much? I should reconsider-"

"Shut up." When he turned around, he found his master trying to glower with all his might, but failing immensely, a faint blush on his face and his mouth pressed to hold back his smile.

He couldn’t stop his own smile from showing. "Your face is quite red, young master. Were you really ill after all?"

"Keep doing that and you’ll be in great trouble."

"Trouble? And what would that be?"

"I’ll stop talking to you. That way you’ll start moping like you’ve done all day."

Sebastian turned around and opened his eyes, offended. "My lord, pardon me, but I’ve done no such thing-"

"Sure, tell yourself that."

He had to admit, however, that he very much preferred his master in this current mood. Having him so close and seeing him smile so tenderly gave him a pleasure no one else had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to see them smile and tease each other, yes.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! The next story will probably take a while so please bear with me!


End file.
